1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the hoisting of tent poles, and, more particularly, to apparatus for aiding in the hoisting of such tent poles.
2. Description of Related Art
In the setting up of tents, and particularly very large tents such as used in circuses, an important function and, according to present day techniques employed, an arduous one is the erection of tent poles to a position where they can fully and safely support the flexible siding and ceiling of the tent. At the present time, the typical way of erecting such tent poles is to place a skid plate underneath the pole and manually move the pole with tenting attached to the upper end to the proper location which, at the same time, requires levering of the tent sides and ceiling to a raised position.
It is therefore a desideratum to provide apparatus which aids in the erection of tent poles while at the same time making the pole hoisting more reliable and less apt to slip and injure those in the vicinity of the pole.